Talk:AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow
Change to Spallow All of the official sources have indicated that the name of this unit is "Spallow" and not Sparrow. Please change it. Deackychu 18:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) That's a funny translation, since L's are pronounced like R's in Japan. I.E. Lockon is pronounced Rokkuon, Lupe to Rupe, and so on. But I'll go ahead and change itGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 18:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Spallow? Are you 100% sure its Spallow? I mean what is a Spallow? The other two names, Normal and Titan, are real words that have a definite connection to the form, so wouldn't Sparrow make more sense than Spallow?--Animefan29 19:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Alot of the material refers to it as spallow. But it is pronounced Sparrow. Much like how you'd say Lockon as Rokkon.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 19:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) First rule about reading Japanese material, don't trust their English :p . Stereotype aside, sometime they made mistake. The TMF/A-802 BuCUE was call BaCOW during TV run. Kuruni 04:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but when SEED came out, it was more or less when they were experimenting with presenting English for the first time, so a lot of the names changed over time. Heck, there were all sorts of variations from magazines to official artbooks back then. Things more or less stabilized following SEED with DESTINY and was pretty much solidified with Gundam 00. However, it's their creation and they pretty much know what spelling they want regardless of how hairbrained it may be. To this day I will never acknowledge Le Creuset or Durandal as names. :P Deackychu 05:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Quite frankly, I far much prefer Sparrow as a name it makes much more sense, but its not our place to decide how to spell it. Even if Sparrow is what they're trying to say and that Ls and Rs are interchangable pronociation in Japanese, it doesn't change the fact that the "official" romanisation is Spallow (we are talking about a name here, they could make it whatever they want), thus we SHALL spell it as such. And to my knowledge, there has yet to be any contradiction from sources in regards to romanisation of Spallow, thus there's absolutely no reason to spell it otherwise for the moment. Having said that, I'm interested to see what spelling the official subs would use if Spallow appears in the next two episodes (I hardly doubt that though) and I'm also interested to see how the dub handles it (both spelling and pronunciation wise) if one is made. A problem might occur once it reaches this stage, or they might really just stick to Spallow all the way. -SuperSonicSP 22:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Confusion I'm confused, are there more in favor of me returning the name to "Spallow" or not? Because I am perfectly fine with either one. I look forward to a prompt and courteous reply. XD X3 Perfect Daiteioh 00:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Um, the discussions above seems to want Spallow. For the record, the page was Spallow today and has been for awhile but it was recently (as in 1/2 hour ago) changed back to Sparrow so I changed it back to Spallow. -SuperSonicSP 00:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC)